The steering stability of a pneumatic tire for a motorcycle is deteriorated by external expansion of the tread section of the tire in the radial direction of the tire due to centrifugal force. Thus, there is a tire employing a spiral belt prepared by winding a rubber-coated cord in spiral form in the circumferential direction of the tire, which spiral belt is a belt located on the external side of a carcass in the internal side of the radial direction of the tire from the tread section of the tire (Patent Document 1). Since the spiral belt sufficiently exerts the effect of a hoop, the tread section of the tire is inhibited from being expanded by centrifugal force even when the tire rotates at a high speed, and the tire employing the spiral belt thus has high steering stability and high traction performance.